plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BF10/Archive 8
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! ---- Hi BF10 I am a new editor on this wiki. :) Micjan2️⃣0️⃣0️⃣3️⃣ (talk) 00:51, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Can you help me get nightcap and professor brainstorm pictures on hurt and heal the return? (Jimmy2004 (talk) 21:18, March 5, 2017 (UTC)) I wanted to let you know that I reversed your change to the "Peel that Orange!" page. The amount of Sun/Brains is in fact doubled. To demonstrate this, I would like to show the number of Sun/Brains gained each turn. Normal Missions: 1 Sun, 2 Sun, 3 Sun, 4 Sun, 5 Sun "Peel that Orange!" Final Battle: 2 Sun, 4 Sun, 6 Sun, 8 Sun, 10 Sun As you can see, the amount of Sun is double what it normally would be. However, you changed it to say "+2 Sun/Brains each turn." If that were the case, it would look like this: 3 Sun, 4 Sun, 5 Sun, 6 Sun, 7 Sun The key difference is that Sun is calculated on what turn it is, not on how much Sun was made last turn. Re: BF10's tourament winning About a user blocked by abuse filter Possible error? (Wordbubble didn't work) Ummm... Why did you give me another warning? Cam already reminded me, and I got jack's back. Unless it's for something else? Also, um, if it is a false warning, can we remove it? Sorry to ask that part. Although, it would be false to keep it if it is a error. Also, don't abuse rights. Thanks!}} That Really Annoying Guy 23:41, March 14, 2017 (UTC) *Sees Abuse Log* Oh my, I never knew someone else was using my account. I changed my password, thanks for the notice. CWJ-D (talk) 14:12, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Again? I changed my password but it's still going on? OK then, now I really have no idea why that's happening. CWJ-D (talk) 09:45, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi, thanks for your message. I have removed Pirate Seas Day 9 from Seagull Zombie and added Ancient Egypt Day 26 to Ra Zombie, but don't see the edits coming up on the mobile version (the "Wikia" app on iPhone/iPad), even though I have refreshed the cache and reloaded the app. Do my edits have to be approved by a moderator because I am new, or or is there a delay in the data being refreshed? Underwater Hockey is the water of life! (talk) 10:51, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Dude. Of course that blog was an April Fools joke, you don't need to spoil the joke for others... The first letter of every sentence, including the title, spells "APRILFOOLS" for goodness sake. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 00:45, April 1, 2017 (UTC) hey could you elaborate what did i add fanon content to? xvxDERP ---- Zombiecrab (talk) 05:06, April 22, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Zombiecrab (talk) 05:05, April 25, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Kitty Cat :3 23:52, June 10, 2017 (UTC) , and wish you not being demoted by the new staff evaluation system}} Deliberation should start at August 25, not this soon. The start of the three month period starts at June 1, and having deliberation this quick may be too harsh. Marcia Aeris (talk) 14:11, June 24, 2017 (UTC) please see my pvz vs undertale death battle click here XXK1rbyF4nB0y69Xx (talk) 14:43, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Ed,Edd and ZombiePlasmapea010 (talk) 18:38, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey BF, remember Hurt and Heal? Well, can you help me remember the thing that uses for the dead place? (Jimmy2004Backup (talk) 23:51, June 29, 2017 (UTC)) Your Photoshop request is done! }} 23:23, June 30, 2017 (UTC)}} 21:02, July 5, 2017 (UTC)}} 21:21, July 5, 2017 (UTC)}}